No ordinary girl
by Marimo Watson
Summary: Tudo começa com um amor entre Ace e Jess 'personagem inventada' , que enfrentam todos os tipos de problemas para enfim ficaram juntos. Resumo organizado e mais explicado, haha no cap 1 ;D
1. No reaction

**Pequeno resumo dos acontecimentos que fizeram a historia começar daqui:** É a história de One Piece normal, só que com um detalhe: Tem uma personagem nova nos mugiwara, que é a Jess. Ela havia morado com Luffy e Ace quando pequenos, e acabou saindo junto com Luffy em sua jornada. Na verdade, eles se encontraram depois, na ilha do Inicio e do Fim (aonde nasceu e morreu o rei dos piratas), e ela se juntou ao seu bando. O passado dela vai ser revelado aos poucos com o desenrolar da história.

Jess e Ace têm um relacionamento caloroso (ui, sacou o trocadilho? Ha!), e da pra ver perfeitamente que os dois se amam (pra caramba, até).

Bem, eu fiz essa fic a partir de um sonho que eu tive, e achei bem legal. Espero que algum de vocês goste, pq eu sei q tem fãs q não gostam q enfiem personagens novos nada a ver assim, enfim. Eu estou meio que acompanhando o manga agora, com a (spoiler, se vc ainda não leu o manga de one piece até agora, pode querer não saber que eu vou falar da missão de salvamento do Ace, ;p) missão de salvamento do Ace. Então eu só poderei continuar minha fic, qdo os cap dos mangas são lançados. Haha, enjoy ;D

-------------------

**Capítulo 1 - No reaction.**

O motivo de eu ter caído ali, nunca vou saber. Não sei o que se passa pela cabeça do Kuma, e não quero saber. Só sei que cai no pior lugar que poderia cair: Dentro de um dos navios de guerra que estava ancorada em frente ao Impel Down. Na hora era obvio que eu não estava acordada, mas mesmo assim pude saber depois que os outros não haviam caído ali. Porque se Kuma queria nos prender, só me mandou para lá? Outra pergunta que eu nunca obteria a resposta. Os marinheiros me encontraram desmaiada debaixo de uma grande pata que marcou o navio. Foi isso que eu entendi até agora, depois de eu acordar algemada com kairoseki numa sala escura. Um marinheiro que estava atrás do Hannibal (Vice-Chefe) se aproximou com uma cara carrancuda e abriu a boca pra falar.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, pirata?

A resposta já era meio obvio, marinheiro. Hannibal à percebeu, e nada disse. Kuma. Todos já tinham notado. Era totalmente obvio que eu não ia me jogar ali porque quis, alias, ninguém em sã consciência faria isso, bem, talvez uma (luffy)*, não, esquece.

- Sua recompensa é de 150 Berries. Uma recompensa considerável para o nível 6. – Disse o mesmo marinheiro carrancudo de antes.

Todos os outros assentiram, e senti que alguém puxava a corrente que estava presa as minhas algemas. Um de cada lado, os soldados me levaram até o elevador. Nível 1, Nível 2, gritos. Nível 3, Nível 4, fogo. Nível 5, gelo. Nível 6, minha parada.

Saímos de elevador, na verdade eles saíram, eu era mais é puxada. Eu estava cansada, minhas pernas tremiam de exaustão, não consegui dar mais nenhum passo. Logo que pisei fora do elevador, senti o silencio. Todos me encaravam. Por um segundo, eu pensava que isso ia durar, mas no segundo seguinte, vários presos gritavam. 'Que beleza, hein!' 'Manda ela pra ca!' 'Fiu, Fiu!'. Ignorei todos eles com dignidade, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava tensa. E ser eu caísse numa daquelas gaiolas? Por fim escolheram uma que devia ter uns 8 presos, mas todos com uma cara de quem não via uma garota a muito tempo. Aquilo fedia, e eu não queria entrar ali, não com aqueles caras. Mas não tive escolha. Fui empurrada para dentro, e acabei caindo de cara. Os guardas pareciam achar engraçado o fato que eu seria totalmente assediada ali, nojentos. Ouvi alguns 'Aaah.' 'Sortudos'. Mas ignorei novamente. Me arrastei para um canto da cela, mas vi que havia sombras ao me redor. Eu queria gritar pra eles saírem de perto, dar um chute nele, mas eu estava completamente sem forças. Fiquei totalmente encolhida no canto da cela, e os caras sentaram um pouco próximos de mim, e percebi que ficaram só me olhando, não fizeram nada. Acho que porque eu parecia exausta, e havia uma figura negra, parecida com um boi, andando pra lá e pra, então eles me deixaram em paz. Pelo menos por enquanto. Mas percebi que todos os olhares daquele andar, estavam voltados em mim. Não agüentei, me encolhi mais, estremecendo, botei a cabeça nos joelhos e comecei a chorar.

Depois de um tempo, vi que os presos haviam se ocupado em se distrair em outras coisas, acho que aquela figura devia estar ainda no andar de cima, mas ainda sentia um único olhar em mim, totalmente concentrado. Mesmo eu não olhando, eu sentia seu olhar penetrante, em mim. Eu ainda não vira quem era, mas essa pessoa me observava desde que eu havia chegado ali. Resolvi encara-lo, sua cela era em frente da minha, só que estava muito escuro lá. Demorei alguns segundos até meus olhos se acostumaram e eu poder ver quem era que estava olhando pra mim. Soltei um gritinho de surpresa, assim que eu o vi. Ace. Era Ace que me encarava incrédulo.

* (...) pensamento descartável.


	2. Fall to pieces

**Capítulo 2 – Fall to pieces.**

- Jess? – Disse ele ainda não acreditando que eu estava ali.

Eu assenti. Todo o andar estava nos observando, em silêncio.

- O que... você está fazendo aqui? – Ele continuou.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas, que pergunta ridícula.

- O mesmo que você. – Respondi.

- Como você veio para aqui? Cadê o resto da sua tripulação?

A imagem de todos eles sumindo veio à minha mente. Kuma acertando todos eles, sem saber aonde iriam parar. No final só tinha sobrado eu e Luffy, e mesmo assim eu fui tocada pela pata do Kuma, e eu acho que Luffy também. Pesadas lagrimas vieram no meu rosto, e eu preferi apoiar minha cabeça nos meus joelhos novamente em vez de responder. Besteira. Respirei fundo, e consegui dizer um baixo e tremido "Kuma". Ele assentiu, entendendo. Então ele conhecia Kuma, claro.

- Você foi mandada direto pra cá por ele? – Perguntou ele de repente, me assustando.

- Fui. – Respirei fundo duas vezes. – E você Ace. O que esta fazendo aqui?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, um bando de vozes explodiu na sala, rindo e falando coisas que eu não conseguia entender. No meio daquela confusão, ouvi uns gritando "Esse mané foi capturado pelo Barba Negra!" "Vai ser executado daqui à 5 dias, kiakiakiakia*!" . Meu corpo ficou rígido, eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, nem ouvir mais nada. Executado? Ace iria morrer? C... Como assim. Olhei para ele com a boca aberta, e senti algumas lagrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

- Não chore, sou eu que vou ser executado, não você. – Disse ele tentando me consolar.

Ha, ele que vai morrer, e esta ME consolando.

- NÃO! – Gritei. – Você... você NÃO pode morrer! E como é que eu fico? Você acha que eu vou agüentar ver você morrer?

Eu sei que é meio egoísta dizer 'e como é que eu fico' porque ele que vai ficar de um jeito, morto por sinal. MAS EU ESTAVA DESESPERADA! Ele não disse nada, e ficou fitando o chão. Eu fiquei mais ou menos meio minuto o encarando, e depois pus a cabeça entre as pernas.

- Ei, Jess. Não fica assim, por favor. Olha, mesmo eu... morrendo, não acabe com sua vida, por favor. Você sabe que eu a amo demais para pensar em algo de ruim te acontecendo. Quando eu... bem, por favor, continue sua vida, por mim. – Percebi que seus olhos se enchiam d'água, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça para espanta-las, ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Pela primeira vez eu vi que suas mãos estavam presas em correntes, que deviam ser de kairoseki, que estavam presas na parede, e seus pés também. Ele estava totalmente imobilizado, e eu só estava com uma algema de kairoseki, eu podia andar livremente pela minha cela. De repente, eu ouvi um ruído do lado dele, e virei minha cabeça no mesmo tempo. Havia mais alguém com ele ali, que estava também preso à parede. Apertei os olhos, forçando a vista, e levei um susto quando vi quem estava do seu lado. Jinbei, o shichibukai. Eu o já tinha visto num dos jornais da Nami. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Parecia estar bem machucado.

- Jess, este é o Jinbei, um amigo meu. – Acho que ele tinha percebido que eu estava encarando o seu amigo.

- Oh, claro. Prazer Sr. Jinbei. – Disse abaixando minha cabeça, fazendo uma breve reverencia.

- Com todo o prazer Senhorita Jess, me desculpe por não poder me curvar, já que estou preso.

- Não, tudo bem.

Alguém disse 'Eca' em algum lugar, e foi o bastante para os presos saírem do seu silencio. Acho que todo aquele dialogo, o estavam enjoando, pelo o que um deles disse 'Estou ficando enjoado aqui'.

De repente um preso que estava na mesma cela que a minha chegou mais perto, ele aparentava ser o 'líder'.

- Essa aqui é sua namoradinha, Punhos de Fogo? – Disse ironicamente.

Acho que Ace entendeu as intenções dele (eu não, como seu lerda ¬¬'), tanto que logo depois disse entre dentes.

- Não se atreva a encostar um dedo sequer nela! – Vi que suas mãos estavam em punhos.

- Ui, e o que você vai fazer? Jogar fogo em mim? – Todos os presos riram. – Eu acho que não, com essa linda algema de kairoseki, haha.

Eu fuzilei aquele cara, meu corpo todo começou a tremer, e eu senti uma tremenda vontade de socá-lo, mas preferi ficar na minha. Desde que ele não fizesse nada comigo, eu iria ficar quieta e sem chamar atenção. Ouvi um rosnado baixo vir da garganta de Ace. Parecia que os outros se divertiam com isso. De repente, o que me fez pular de susto, o mesmo cara que havia desafiado o Ace, pulou em cima de mim, tentando me beijar.

- Sai, sai daqui! – Gritei, fechando os olhos e a boca.

Ele havia prendido meu pescoço no chão com a corrente entre suas algemas, estava difícil de me mexer sem me machucar. Eu estava sufocando. Aquele cara, não tinha noção do que estava fazendo. Ouvi alguém puxando as correntes com uma força admiriravel, do outro lado da sala. Devia ser o Ace, eu também podia sentir uma áurea assassina em torno dele, mas não estava me ligando a detalhes. Eu não estava conseguindo respirar, minha cabeça girava e zunia. Minhas pernas balançavam eufóricas, tentando me livrar dali.

- PARE! VOCÊ ESTA Á MATANDO! – Gritou alguém, que eu acho ser Ace.

O cara que estava em cima de mim percebeu que estava me sufocando, mas de repente quando eu abri os meus olhos, pude ver que os deles estavam gostando disso. Ele queria que eu apagasse. Não deu para pensar muito nisso, meus olhos giraram nas órbitas e então tudo ficou escuro.

* risada ridícula de um preso.


	3. Maintain consciousness

**Capítulo 3 – Maintain consciousness.**

Senti que estava deitado em algo duro e gelado. A sim, o chão. Me lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido, antes de mim desmaiar. Não sabia quanto tempo eu estava ali deitada. Ouvi pessoas conversando. Meu corpo todo doía e estava rígido como uma pedra, não sabia o que tinha acontecido depois de ficar inconsciente, e tão pouco sabia o que aquele cara nojento fizera comigo, mas depois de pensar um pouco preferia continuar não sabendo. Então sem me mexer, ou abri os olhos, fiquei só escutando. Meus ouvidos estavam aguçados, como se para me proteger e me preparar para se alguém chegasse perto de mim.

- Calma, ela não esta morta. Não a vê respirando? – Alguém dizia com uma voz calmante.

- Mas todas aquelas marcas roxas... e ela não se mexe há mais ou menos umas 15 horas.

15 horas? Eu ficara tanto tempo desacordada? Quem tinha acabado de falar, ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, escutando alguma coisa.

- Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada, ela deve estar acordando. – Disse.

Havia alivio e tensão em sua voz, e agora eu podia saber claramente que era Ace quem falava. Tudo bem, ele já sabia que eu estava acordada. Mexi minhas pernas, mas logo parei com a dor que alastrava em todos os meus nervos. O que realmente tinha acontecido? E ele havia dito manchas roxas... Será que... ? Abri os olhos devagar, e fiquei assustada com que vi. Havia vários hematomas em minhas pernas, pelo o que eu podia ver. Senti algo quente escorrendo em minha testa, e presumi que devia ser sangue. E era, porque ele pingou um segundo depois no chão em minha frente. Eu não iria ficar deitada ali pra sempre. Apoiei meus cotovelos no chão e fiz força para sentar. Todo meu corpo estremeceu, e eu cai deitada de novo. Dessa vez, fiz mais força, e consegui sentar. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, estava no meio da cela. Olhei para os lados, e todos pareciam me observar. Os presos em minha cela, olhavam para mim entre risinhos e sorrisos sarcásticos.

- Teve bons sonhos, meu anjo? – Perguntou alguém de minha cela.

Um sentimento de raiva desceu pela minha garganta como ferro quente, e parecia quem alguém do outro lado sentia a mesma coisa. Eu queria ir para o outro canto da cela, quanto mais longe deles melhor. Comecei a me arrastar.

- Quer ajuda querida? – Disse alguém entre risos.

Não agüentei. Virei pra ele e disse na voz mais seca e rude que pude conseguir.

- Não pense em chegar perto de mim. – Mesmo estando machucada, dessa vez eu estava alerta e preparada.

O cara de antes tinha me pego desprevenida, e isso não iria acontecer de novo. Depois de um longo minuto, consegui me apoiar na parede, bem longe deles. Meu corpo estava assim, duro, também pelo fato de eu ficar muito tempo deitada no chão sem me mexer. Minha fraqueza também vinha por causa das algemas de kairoseki. Fiquei apoiada ali em silencio, olhando para o chão. Não queria olhar na cara de ninguém, principalmente do Ace, que vira tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não fazia idéia do que tinha sido, (bom, até que fazia um pouquinho) e me sentia totalmente constrangida. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? O que eu tinha feito? Fiquei observando do chão a as grades da minha cela, eu estava divagando. Foi nesse vai e volta que eu percebi. As grades eram em quadrados, mas nenhum dos homens que estavam ali tinha tamanho suficiente para passar por ali. Mas eu tinha! Eu devia ser uma das únicas mulheres que ficara presa ali, ou talvez a única. Eu não tinha o que perder, então engatinhei até as grades. Eu não tinha a intenção de fugir, até porque era impossível. Botei meus braços para fora, e depois a minha cabeça. Isso, metade do meu corpo estava fora. Depois, com facilidade, passei minhas duas pernas por ali, e fiquei de pé, do lado de fora da minha cela. Todos me fitavam incrédulos. Alguns até arriscaram gritar pra mim solta-los. Até parece. Os ignorei e andei em direção a cela do Ace e do Jinbei. Todos se perguntavam o que eu ia fazer. Ace me olhava confuso, mas também com preocupação. Me agachei novamente e passei pelas grades da cela dele. Dois segundos depois, eu estava sentada em sua frente. Ele me olhava e eu o olhava. Vários presos vaiavam e alguns me mandavam voltar para perto deles, os ignorava totalmente, estava presa a sensação de estar do lado do Ace de novo, era reconfortante. Eu olhava com atenção, cada traço do seu rosto com atenção. Ah, como ele era lindo. Suas sardas, embora cobertas pelo sangue que escorria em seu rosto, nunca ausente. Enquanto eu me deliciava com suas feições, talvez, uma ultima vez, ele me olhava com o mesmo olhar analisador. Depois de um tempo eu sorri, e ele sorriu logo depois. Não agüentei, o abracei mergulhada em lagrimas. Como suas mãos estavam presas, ele só encostou seu queixo no meu ombro. Aquele abraço tinha valido por mil palavras.

**Seu Sorriso É Meu**

_Scracho_

_Com você quero estar  
Seu jeito sincero  
Tudo vai se acertar  
E assim eu espero_

Temos muito que viver  
Nós dois juntos, sem temer  
Ninguém vai poder nos impedir  
E eu vou te mostrar...

Vamos nos encontrar  
Ficar sempre juntos  
Vamos nos encontrar  
Viver nossos sonhos

Tenho muito pra dizer  
(Pra dizer)  
Tanta coisa a aprender  
E eu vou te mostrar

Ontem eu não dormi  
Pensando em seu jeito  
E hoje eu percebi  
Qual foi meu defeito

Só te peço, por favor  
Se ainda existe o amor  
Não me faça ter que te esperar  
Não vou agüentar

Eu te entendo  
E me defendo agora  
(E todo mundo vai saber o que aconteceu)  
Não te impeço, só te peço agora  
(O seu sorriso ainda vai ser meu)  
E se você achar que ainda é tempo...

(É quase de manhã e ainda não dormi)  
Vamos nos encontrar  
(Fiquei lembrando do teu olhar)  
Ficar sempre juntos  
(Se a gente não der certo eu não tô nem ai)  
Vamos nos encontrar  
(Ainda vou poder sonhar)  
Viver nossos sonhos  
(Com você...)  
Tenho muito pra dizer  
(Com você...)  
Tanta coisa a aprender  
E eu vou te mostrar...

(eu quis por essa musica porque pensei que tinha tudo a ver com o momento =^^= ) (emoticon doido ._.)


	4. Heart of glass

**Capítulo 4 - Heart of glass.**

Eu acabei dormindo em seu colo, parecia um gatinho aninhado no colo de seu dono. Não fazia idéia de que horas eram, mas nem ligava, não queria sair dali tão cedo.

Ace sabia o que aconteceria se eu tentasse solta-lo, por isso nem tentamos e nem entramos no assunto. Eu estava com uma algema kairoseki, que me deixava fraca, e ele também. Se eu o tentasse soltar, eu teria que encostar em sua algema, assim eu iria acabar desmaiando, pois seria muita pressão bloqueando minha akuma no mi.

Seu corpo estava quente em comparação com meus dedos frios. Me mexi, e sentei entre suas pernas. Ele já tinha acordado, tanto que beijou minha cabeça quando sentei. Olhei para o seu rosto e vi que o seu sangue ainda pingava. Minha blusa tinha até se sujado com algumas gotas. Arranquei um pedaço da barra dela e a dobrei. Fiquei de joelhos na frente dele, e ele levantou a cabeça. Segurei seu queixo, e comecei a limpar seu rosto, tirando todo o sangue. Depois que terminei, olhei para o Jinbei.

- Jinbei, quer que eu l...

- Não precisa minha cara. Estou bem assim. – Disse me cortando, e depois sorriu.

Mesmo tendo sorrido, ele tinha falado serio. Não queria que eu me incomodasse. Lancei um olhar de preocupação, mas eleja estava parado como uma estatua novamente, com sua cara seria. Sentei novamente entre as pernas do Ace.

Encostei minha cabeça no seu peito e fiquei contornando com meus dedos os músculos de sua barriga. Ele iria morrer em poucos dias. Eu ainda não conseguia absorver essa informação. Não parecia real, não podia ser real. Se ele morresse, eu iria morrer também. Não fisicamente, como me tacar no mar ou coisa parecida, mas morrer por dentro. Eu não iria agüentar ficar num mundo sem Ace. De vez em quando eu me perguntava inutilmente se haveria alguma coisa para nós do outro lado. Eu sabia que Ace não acreditava nisso, mas Robin, sim, como conversamos outro dia. Eu mesma não conseguia imaginar. Por outro lado, tampouco conseguia imaginar Ace não existindo de alguma forma, em algum lugar. Se pudéssemos ficar juntos em outro lugar, então seria um final feliz.

Fiquei escutando seu coração bater, era uma melodia em meus ouvidos, e ela não podia parar nunca.

- Acho que você deveria voltar para sua cela. – Disse Ace de repente, me assustando. – Não que eu queria que você volte para aqueles... aqueles caras.

Sua voz estremeceu de raiva.

- Mas se algum guarda te pegar aqui, vai ser muito pior. – Continuou. - Mesmo eu não querendo que você afaste um músculo de perto de mim.

Sua voz soou triste. Ha, até parece que eu ia sair dali. Não ligava se ia sofrer depois.

- Não, eu não vou voltar. Não ligo se terei de apanhar dos guardas ou daquela sombra de touro que estava aqui quando cheguei. – Minha voz saiu forte e séria.

Eu estava falando sério. Ace suspirou. Pelo que parecia, ele não agüentava me ver sendo maltratada assim. Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu no meio das suas sobrancelhas, e eu botei meu dedo nela.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Por favor. – Disse depois que ele fez uma careta.

Encostei de novo em seu peito e ele apoiou seu queixo em cima da minha cabeça. Então tudo ia acabar assim? Ouvi meu estomago roncar, e fiz uma careta. Eu não havia comido nenhuma vez des de que chegara ali. Eles recebiam comida ali?

- Eles dão de vez enquanto um pão velho pra gente. – Disse Ace respondendo a 'pergunta' que meu estomago fizera.

Quanto tempo mais iríamos ficar sem comer? Pensar nisso dava mais fome, então tentei me distrair com outra coisa. Quantos dias faltavam para execução do Ace? Eu não fazia idéia do tempo desde que eu fui mandada para cá. E se faltasse só dois dias? Estremeci com o pensamento, e ele sentiu.

- O que foi? – Perguntou preocupado.

Me ajoelhei na sua frente, e olhei em seus olhos. Talvez fosse a ultima vez que poderia fazer isso. Segurei seu rosto e o beijei. Ele retribuiu na mesma intensidade que a minha, e ficamos um tempão ali nos beijando. Não ligava para o que os outros gritavam ou pensavam, eu só queria desfrutar aquele momento.

Fiquei o dia inteiro (acho) encostada em seu peito. De repente, ouvi varias pessoas prendendo a respiração, e abri os olhos com medo do que iria ver. Eu já esperava por aquele momento. Aquele touro estava ali de novo, com um soldado atrás carregando vários baldes pelas alças. Devia ser água. Ele abria as celas e jogava os baldes dentro delas. Senti Ace prender a respiração também, o clima estava tenso. Percebi que todos tinham medo desse... touro? Agora eu podia vê-lo bem, e não parecia totalmente ameaçador. Tinha cara de idiota na verdade. Mas eu não iria o superestimar, estava muito tensa. Ace sussurrou no meu ouvido um 'Vai ficar tudo bem' Mas eu não conseguia ver verdade nisso.

Quando o soldado chegou perto da nossa cela, ele me viu sentada ali, o encarando. Ele ficou confuso por um momento, e depois entendeu que eu tinha ido pra lá por minha própria vontade. Ele abriu a cela, mas quando ia entrar para me tirar dali, o touro que todos tinham medo, entrou primeiro. Senti o corpo de Ace ficar rígido atrás de mim.

- Não, espere Minotauros, deixa que eu tiro ela d... – Começou o soldado, mas o touro o encarou, e ele decidiu ficar quieto.

Então o nome daquele bicho era Minotauros. Não me importava, mas era bom saber. Sem pensar duas vezes (eu nem sabia se aquela criatura podia pensar) ele pegou meu braço e me jogou para fora da cela, e depois deu uma porrada com a clava de espinhos que segurava na cabeça de Ace. Segundos depois sua cara estava coberta de sangue, como antes de eu o limpar. Logo depois, Minotauros se virou para mim e levantou sua clava. Segundos depois eu também estava coberta de sangue. O guarda abriu a minha cela, e Minotauros me jogou com toda força dentro dela, e acabei batendo na parede e apagando. Não antes de escutar a porta da minha cela fechando e o guarda dizer alguma coisa para alguém. Devia estar falando num den-den mushi.

- Vou precisar de mais soldados, para prendermos uma prisioneira e...


	5. I so hate consequences

**Capítulo 5 - I so hate consequences.**

Senti que meus braços estavam erguidos e que meus punhos estavam presos em algemas, assim como meus pés. Não precisei nem de um minuto para perceber que estava presa do mesmo jeito que o Ace. Eu ainda não abrira os olhos, pois estava com medo de qual cela eu estava. Bom, acho que não tinham muitas celas para acorrentarem os prisioneiros na parede. Estava imersa nesses pensamentos quando escutei vozes. Eram vozes masculinas (meio obvio, sendo que eu era a única mulher por ali) conversando ao longe. Eu estava tentando escutar, mas as vozes chegavam meio abafadas em meus ouvidos, escutando só meias palavras e não frases inteiras. Permaneci com os olhos ainda fechados, para poder me concentrar em um só sentido, a audição. Meus ouvidos começaram a trabalhar.

- Eu fico impressionado com isso. – Disse uma das vozes.

- Por ela ter fugido de sua cela? Não esquenta, é porque ela era pequena o bastante para passar por aquela grade. – Respondeu a outra voz, mas jovial.

- Não, não é disso que eu estava falando. – Retrucou a primeira voz.

- Então o que é?

Eu estava boiando.

- É que aquela prisioneira escapou de sua cela, mas nem por um segundo tentou fugir daqui. Muito pelo contrario, ela foi direto para outra cela. Direto para a cela do Punhos de Fogo.

- Uhm. – Assentiu a segunda voz. – Eu ouvi algumas conversas dos prisioneiros, e pelo o que eu pude entender, ela não desgrudou um segundo dele enquanto esteve naquela cela.

- Aham. – Riu a primeira voz. – Eu fico impressionado, como havia dito antes.

Ele deu uma pausa, acho que pelo fato do silencio do seu parceiro, que significava que ele não havia entendido nada. E nem eu.

- Impressionado pelo fato, - Continuou – De como a semente do amor brota e se sustenta nos lugares mais improváveis.

Depois disso suas vozes foram ficando mais baixas e abafadas, até que sumiram. Sorri para mim mesma, ainda sem abrir os olhos. Ainda estava sorrindo quando ouvi alguém respirar fundo do meu lado. Esquecendo que eu não queria saber onde estava, eu abri os olhos e olhei para o meu lado. Não me arrependi de ter o feito. E ele estava olhando para mim, com uma expressão séria. Ace. Eu tinha ficado na mesma cela dele, que sorte. Pelo menos uma "boa notícia".

- Porque você esta sorrindo? – Ace perguntou

- Ué, você não ouviu os guardas? – Percebi que a minha voz soava rouca.

Sim, eu conclui que aquelas vozes eram de dois guardas, já que se referiam aos outros como prisioneiros.

- Guardas? Não tinha nenhum guarda aqui nas ultimas 2 horas.

- Hã? Como assim? Eu acabei de escutar dois deles conversando. – Será que tinha sido minha imaginação fértil?

- Deve ter algum guarda passando lá em cima, mas aqui não. – Disse Jinbei de repente.

Nossa, meu ouvido trabalhou tão bem assim? Não é possível.

- Jess... Como você esta se sentindo? – Ace assumiu uma expressão séria.

Até ele falar, eu não tinha sentindo o quão meu corpo estava dolorido. Tentei mexer minhas pernas, mas elas simplesmente não obedeciam. Com os meus braços a mesma coisa. Eu queria realmente deitar, meu corpo não estava me agüentando, estava no meu limite, não sei como ainda estava acordada.

Na hora que eu iria ceder a inconsciência, um rangido alto veio do buraco aonde ficava o elevador, e então eu o vi descendo com algumas pessoas. Pisquei meus olhos algumas vezes, para me manter consciente. Até que o elevador parou, e os passageiros desceram. Ouvi alguns prisioneiros gritando algumas coisas, mas não estava prestando atenção. Pois eu vi quem havia descido. Era a Pirata Shichibukai, Boa Hancock.

* * *

Enfim, outro capítulo pronto. Esse foi pequeno, mas foi porque eu acabei de voltar a escrever essa fic. Eu realmente estava achando ela meio boba, mas a pedido de algumas pessoas, irei voltar a escreve-la *-*. Até que depois de rele-la, eu estou gostando sabia.

Ah, uma coisa que eu gosto nela são os títulos dos capitulos, eles tem sempre coisa a ver com o capítulo, e geralmente são nomes de musicas que eu gosto *-*.

ENFIM, outro capitulo quentinho.

Enjoy *-*


End file.
